Integrated circuits (ICs) may be formed on microelectronic substrates, such as semiconductor substrates, with ever increasing density of active components. The ICs may be formed through successive process treatments that form structures that perform electrical functions as needed. The processing of the microelectronic substrates may be automated to secure and treat the microelectronic substrate in a controlled manner. One aspect may include rotating the microelectronic substrate during treatment or processing. The rotation may enable more uniform processing across the microelectronic substrate. However, the rotation speed may be relatively high, such that if the microelectronic substrate becomes unsecured the substrate may break and the processing equipment may be damaged. Hence, it may be desirable to determine when the microelectronic substrate becomes unsecured and to disable the rotation mechanism to reduce the possibility of substrate breakage and to prevent or minimize damage to the equipment caused by the loose microelectronic substrate.